KLS: Konosetsu Version
by Noxos
Summary: well if you read Konoka's Love story this is the Konosetsu Version staring everybodies favorite Girl pairing Konoka and Setsuna


_**KLS:Konosetsu Version**_

_It's been 10 years…. 10 years since I last saw her… Secchan…._" This is what filled Konoka Konoe's mind right now as she listened to another random boy his grandfather picked, "_where is she?… I really miss her…_"

After the Omiai meeting her grandfather set. Konoka went outside feeling the night breeze. Remembering the events that happened that took her Love away

_-=Flashback=-_

Konoka and Setsuna were having a romatic Kiss outside near the pond when suddenly Konoemon Konoka's Grandfather exited the building to catch some nice and cool night breeze only to discover the two kissing teen

upon the discovery of their relationship Konoka and Setsuna then stop

And Konoemon then shouted at them "I forbid you too to have a relationship" he then faces Setsuna "And you setsuna for even thinking of breaking the lines of a bodyguard you are fired and never to come near Konoka again!!"

_-=End of Flashback=-_

Konoka then started to cry because of the memory but was then startled when she heard someone calling her Ojou-sama "Secchan!!?" To her dissapointment it was only Rin the one who replace Setsuna as her Guard

"Ojou-sama is something wrong?" Rin ask having a serious look on her face

'It's nothing Rin please go I want to rest alone for abit" said Konoka showing her a fake smile

"alright Ojou-sama I'll be watching over you" said Rin as she disappeared into the darkness

Konoka then went back to her room and cried the whole night away unknown to her a silhoutte can be seen outside of her room listening to her plea the figure then went to his office and pick up a phone dialing a number after the phone stop ringing and someone answering the phone he then said "Hello can I please get Setsuna Sakurazaki"

(The Next day: Night time)

Konoka who was near the pond at their backyard watching the Carps swimming around the pond she then took out a the Pactio Card she and Setsuna made during their trip in the Magic Mundus and a tear slid down her face and then started to sing

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

After hearing a rustling sound behind her Konoka was startled. And decided to look behind her only to see a bit of white wings…. That suddenly disappeared and heard somebody running away after a few moments she suddenly realized who could it be and then started running after her

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading….._

After catching up she saw a girl that was a bit taller than her who's white wings were out with pride and had a sword with a sheathe with a smile on her face she instantly recognize her as her beloved Secchan

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Konoka then had tears of joy on her eyes and suddenly jump to hug her. Who hug her back telling her "Kono chan it's been so long I really miss you please continue your song" she then flew in to the starry night sky while hugging Konoka tightly who continued to sing

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

upon their arrival in their destination which was the Magic tree in Mahora Academy Setsuna landed infront of the tree and putting Konoka down safely and took a velvet box from her pocket and Setsuna continued the song

Sg_e knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

They then had romantic kiss on a full moon's glow along with the glow of the Magic Tree that had a great and soothing feeling for both of them unknown to them the Magic Tree formed a circle below them forming a Pactio and out came a card

But more importantly that night was one of the most happiest night of Setsuna and Konoka, for finally they both know that they love each other and nobody can break them apart (yet) _And They Live Happily Ever After._

"Ouch Kono Chan that still hurts" yelled Setsuna

_The End_

* * *

Well here is the Kono Setsu Version of my first story Konoka's Love Story this time the story had a bit of a different parts from the original one that and I wanted to see which one can get more viewers so please review. oh and for those who are wondering what did Seetsuna mean when she said it still hurts. to find out what she means just read chapter 252 My Partner! of MSN


End file.
